


Unspoken Rule

by shisuislefteye



Category: Arrow (TV 2012)
Genre: Angry Kissing, Angst, Huddling For Warmth, Hurt/Comfort, Idiots in Love, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-05
Updated: 2020-04-05
Packaged: 2021-02-28 20:27:38
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 576
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23493199
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/shisuislefteye/pseuds/shisuislefteye
Summary: Slade and Oliver endure particularly cold nights on Lian Yu.Set before they meet Shado.
Relationships: Oliver Queen/Slade Wilson
Comments: 4
Kudos: 102





	Unspoken Rule

Oliver could not stop shivering, no matter how hard he tried, Slade had concluded dozens of minutes ago. It was so damn irritating; the sound of teeth clattering and large breaths being huffed from a few feet away from where Slade had been laying down. He even thought that he may have heard a few sobs coming from the younger mans throat. That was whenever Slade decided to get up and lie much closer to Oliver, nearly spooning him. 

Oliver shot up in confusion at the feel of another body, but the tension left his shoulders whenever he say that it was just Slade. _Just Slade_ , Oliver almost snorted. When and how did Slade become the least threatening thing about this island? 

"What are you doing?" Oliver asked through his shivers. He could see his own breath. With a sigh Slade replied, sarcasm lacing his voice, "Well, I was going to offer you some extra body heat, but you seem to be doing fine all on your own."

Slade began to move back where he originally was. Oliver reached out and grabbed his arm, "Wait. Please." Surprisingly, Slade flinched back from the cold touch of Oliver's hand. 

Slade didn't respond, not with words anyways. He simply shifted closer to Oliver than they had ever been before, and laid an arm across the younger mans torso. Oliver let out a breath of relief as the larger mans body heat slowly relieved his body of the shivers he had grown so accustomed to. In confusion, Oliver quietly asked, "How are you not also freezing?" 

Rather than actually answering, Slade gave Oliver a simple _shh._ And so Oliver did.

•

For nights like that one, it had become an unspoken rule that Slade would share his warmth with Oliver. The Aussie longed for cold nights more than he longed for food sometimes. 

On a particularly frosty night, even the warmth that Slade offered Oliver wouldn't keep him from shivering half to death. Slade tried and tried and tried, but could not help to raise Oliver's temperature.

"I'm worried. About you." Slade admitted quietly. "I want you to be okay. Please be okay, kid. I need you." Slade was so soft spoken that Oliver could barely hear him. 

Oliver simply turned in Slade's arms and stuffed his face into the larger mans chest. He couldn't breathe, not with the man he'd grown to adore pushing himself so far into his chest. Slade tightened his arms around Oliver's frail and cold body, forcing himself not to think about how breakable Oliver felt in that instant. They fell asleep in each other's arms, Oliver's clattering teeth finally coming to a halt.

•

The cold front had finally left, but Slade's arms over Oliver's body had not. Neither of them every spoke of it whilst training or eating or shitting. They didn't speak of the time Slade pressed a kiss to Oliver's brow, and they definitely didn't speak of the times they woke up with their cock's hard and their breathing ragged. 

Slade was holding the warrior in training one night whenever he suddenly couldn't handle it anymore. He grabbed Oliver's face and kissed him deeply, filled with anger, love, and passion. Oliver moaned into his mouth, and quickly grinded their cock's together. They kissed messily and filthily and beautifully. Slade kissed his love until the sun came up and thought one thing:

If this was purgatory, then how beautiful could heaven have possibly been?

**Author's Note:**

> I miss these two so much.


End file.
